Otoya Hyodo
|academy = Unknown |chunin = Unknown |jonin = Unknown |beast = Saiken |nature = |jutsu = }} A prominent member of Tsukinoiri, Otoya Hyodo is a highly accomplished infiltrator and agent, whose primary talents include herbalism, alchemy and poison brewing. A cell leader, Otoya commands a large segment of Tsukinoiri and is a public figure that often opts to recruit new members into the organization, seemingly without any regard for their backgrounds. This is however only partially true, as the longtime espionage expert uses his experience and skill to quickly expose any would be spies in the organization, or much more often, pretend to be fooled so that he can methodically work to uncover the identity of their contractors. Even spies of similar skill to himself may find that their act is revealed quickly. With Otoya taking care to analyze the words of each of his subordinates deeply, often to the degree of overthinking even simple commentaries. Fortunately, he never does act without solid evidence of their intentions, otherwise Tsukinoiri might find itself sans half of their members. By allowing certain "spies" to remain within the organization, he has managed to gather a great deal of intelligence, this intelligence is often used to delay, impede and ultimately negate the efforts of their superiors. Therefore, certain foreign agents have found themselves waiting for years for further instructions that should've arrived a long time ago. Their contacts suddenly having disappeared without a trace. While he's capable of killing, Otoya only does it as a last resort, preferring to manipulate enemies of the organization, employing clever lies and deceit to constantly misdirect the agents into discovering false evidence meant to confuse and hamper their progress. Often leading them in bigger and bigger circles, while leading them to believe that every single worthless clue leads them closer to the answer of some ultimate mystery. While they're playing goose chase he meanwhile uses them for all they're worth. Usually, he decides to tell them about how he's long known of their real objective and has been pulling them around by their leg, an act which is usually followed by the spy leaving the organization completely humiliated, or alternatively, becoming a loyal member of Tsukinoiri out of amazement. His greatest feat till now, has been to hide his status as a Jinchūriki. The circumstances of him becoming one being a very well-kept secret. Because Otoya knows, that the moment the truth is discovered, his life as he knows it, will be over. The nations of the world does not let a Jinchūriki roam free for long. So far, this secret hasn't been discovered, and the rest of the world are still desperately searching for the Six Tails to this very day. Considering the enormous ramifications of his identity as a bijuu host being revealed, Otoya is willing to kill to ensure that this secret remains one. Appearance Otoya's features are best described as rough, his face being roughly rectangular in shape with clear-cut lines and a pronounced jawline and chin. His face tends to make most confuse him for someone untrustworthy, with his many scars and shaggy tuft of dark hair. His eyes are commonly disguised behind a pair of dark-tinted glasses in order to make his appearance harder to recognize. Most take one look at him, take him for being part of some underground organization and look the other way, few bother to take in his full appearance. His profile is a handsome one though, with a prominent nose and arched eyebrows that give him a streak of optimism to complement his intense appearance. Otoya's mouth is hard cut, but is often accented by a sly smirk playing at the edges. Personality Shrewd, analytical and structured. Otoya is in many ways the counterpoint to what people often expect from his appearance. Most just assume him to be the member of some gang, out to demand money for his boss. This couldn't be further from the truth, as Otoya is both sophisticated and well-mannered, even charming. As expected from someone raised as an infiltration agent and spy. While talking to people he projects a pleasant and inquistive personality which is known to be effective at garnering trust. He pretends to be a man who enjoys the company of people, and often poses as a well-natured journeyman or a farmer. He's an excellent liar, adept at twisting the truth to make others believe his side of the story, and conceal his own activities masterfully. Considering combat to be a largely unnecessary activity, Otoya instead tries to avoid it as much as at all possible. Using his talents as a manipulator, con-man and spy to find alternative ways to deal with a powerful opponent. These options include misdirection. stealth and genjutsu. He's also an highly proficient researcher of various toxins and venoms, and he often applies this practical knowledge to brew powerful poisons which he uses if the situation warrants it, generally though he prefers not to kill anyone and brews vials of sleeping draught instead. As a member of the organization known as Tsukinoiri, Otoya has quite a bit of knowledge about the currencies at the black market, the values of many rare objects and the underworld in general. While not working as an agent, spy or interrogator, Otoya much prefers being on his own working on one of his many projects. These projects are usually of an alchemical nature, as Otoya holds great fascination for herbs and other natural ingredients which he might use to brew poultices, poisons and even medicine. He's fascinated by things such as acids, liquid explosives and other similar weaponry. However, in respect to the directives of his organization, Otoya reminds mindful of whom he sells his weapons to. Unlike certain members of Tsukinoiri, Otoya is naturally predisposed against killing, believing it unnecessary and highly unwise, however, anyone who'd take his unwillingness to kill to mean that he's a soft man will be corrected shortly. For while he doesn't fashion himself a murderer, he's willing to do more or less anything else, including crippling opponents for life, using his creations and genjutsu for torture and play with the emotions of anyone as long as he can derive some profit from it. Otoya's devotion to Tsukinoiri is stated to be half-part self-interest. with the other half being that he empathizes with their purpose. As a researcher, he is well-known for being a man who enjoys tidiness and despises any sort of mess. He expects to have full control over every single issue and problem at all times, and is easily annoyed by forgetful unfocused people, particularly his subordinates. His room is always nice and clean, and his workshop is categorized in every which way, with books, reagents and creations being listed in alphabetical order and assigned a nummerical code, just to be safe. Because of this system, Otoya has little less than complete control over every single feature of his workshop, down to the exact remaining number of each specific reagent, the precise code on the safe which contains his working schematics and recipes and the age, birthdate, full name, specialty, discerning feature and purpose of each and every man and woman in his cell. Making it almost impossible for outside forces to infiltrate it successfully. He's highly secretive about almost any kind of information and he keeps any intel he discovers in his head, never writing it down or telling it to anyone else than who might require the information. Beyond what is necessary for him to complete his work, Otoya very rarely converses with others, admitting that he finds humans to be very boring and uneventful, this is in stark contrast to his prowess as a spy and agent; where he's known to assume elaborate personas with ease. Proving himself to be an accomplished actor. While addressing his allies, subordinates and even superiors, Otoya is blunt, unapologetic, egocentric and at times even patronizing. He rarely rewards subordinates or offers them praise unless they've accomplished something truly exceptional, and he's frequently dismissive towards them. His self-confidence, often confused for arrogance leading him to believe that he's qualified to handle most problems himself, which is indeed the case most of the time. It's known that Otoya's indirect approach to combat has at times lead to disagreements with Saiken. The Rokubi having demands of it's Jinchūriki, which Otoya largely has no choice but to follow as his very existence is dependent on the bijuu. Beneath the guidance of Saiken, Otoya has been instructed in war tactics, poetry and honorable fighting, with the six tails even being understanding enough to reach an agreement about Otoya's predisposition towards using poison, genjutsu and other normally dishonorable means in combat. This was a difficult process, and it only succeeded due to the fact that beyond these things, Otoya has little talent as a combatant and therefore Saiken needed to adapt to a degree. It does however constantly remind him of it's disapproval and isn't above chiding him for using his talents in ways which it considers to be deplorable. Background Abilities A is almost always defined by their ability to achieve enormous powers over a relatively short span of time due to the tailed beast within them. They invariably become symbols of their village, and lose their sense of self to become little more than pawns in the larger scheme of things. Most shinobi understand this, and most see the necessity of a Jinchūriki. Otoya is a man who enjoys his freedom and independence quite a bit, hence why he's taken steps to avoid being discovered. Unlike other Jinchūriki who enjoy an amiable relationship with their designated Bijuu, Otoya's abilities, while certainly large enough for him to gain some level of recognition. Are nevertheless rather limited, with Otoya himself, after analyzing the nature of his talents and abilities concluding that he's roughly on even footing with most Tokubetsu Jōnin, which, while a feat in and of itself is little compared to the achievements of other Jinchūriki. As a cell leader in Tsukinoiri, Otoya commands a significant degree of military and political power. Having utilized these resources for his own gains at certain intervals. He's known to have forged deal with several powerful figures in the underworld, as well as many an influential noble and because of his apparent charisma and imposing appearance, he's succeeded in recruiting many to his cell. Including people whom might not truly fit in, but which he has grown to find useful or amusing. Category:Jinchūriki